


Another Team, Another World

by RealmDust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai Hinata Shouyou, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, POV Multiple, Threesome - M/M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealmDust/pseuds/RealmDust
Summary: Hinata ends up going to Aoba Johsai, also known as Seijoh, and connecting to his teammates quickly. He seems like a perfect fit within the team and it seems like he’s the main reason the team keeps pushing on (of course adding to their goal to go to Nationals on top of that).
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Watari Shinji/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Another Team, Another World

-Narrator POV-

There was a small rustling noise, coming from a small room within a family home. The sun leaked into the family’s home through the windows. Gold-like panels were covering some parts of the floor on one side of the house. A short boy was sitting up in his bed. His room was littered with volleyball posters, dirty clothes, volleyballs, and random trinkets. 

Then, There were then the sound of small footsteps that sounded like they were coming from afar. The boy’s bedroom door swung open. “Onii-chan! It’s your first day of school!” Squealed a tiny girl, standing in the doorway. She had similar features to the boy, but the most obvious thing was her fluffy, orange hair that was curled in many directions.

The boy, _onii-chan_ , looked over at the tiny girl. “I know Natsu!” He laughed. “I can’t wait! It’s my first day at high school!” He swung his legs off the edge of the bed and jumped up. He had a lot of energy for someone who had just woken up.

“Oh! Okaa-san ironed your new uniform last night!” The girl, Natsu, giggled as she remembered. “It’s in the bathroom!” Natsu showed him a bright smile that seemed like the sun was beaming up at him.

“Thank you, Natsu! You're such a great help~” He teased her and kissed her forehead. After that, she ran out.

The boy ran to the bathroom and spotted his uniform on the counter almost instantly. He didn’t hesitate to pull it on after taking off his bunny pajamas. He looked at himself in the mirror afterwards. 

The lilac button up shirt suited his pale skin quite well, and surprisingly fit in with his crazy hair color. The red tie hung loosely around his neck as his cream sweater vest seemed to hug his body just right. He hadn’t put the blazer on yet because he was indoors currently. His pants were just the right fit, since he did get it tailored due to his height. The dark details on the light pants he really liked; they seemed to compliment each other quite nicely. The whole uniform suited him. Even the contrasts between his hair color and the color of the uniform shirt seemed to make it suit even more.

He happily skipped downstairs. “Morning, okaa-san!” He beamed at his mother.

“Good morning, Shouyou. Please sit down, breakfast will be done in 5 minutes.” His mother smiled softly at him with the kindness of an angel shining within her eyes.

He nodded and sat down happily. Natsu had already been at the table when he had come down. They sat in a comfortable silence as their mother cooked their breakfast, humming a soft tune.

Soon, their mother served up their food. They excitedly waited for her to finish serving up and sit down. They couldn’t wait to taste the flavors of their mother’s amazing cooking. They always say that her cooking is like a blessing from God (or gods, depending on your religion!).

Their mother sat down after serving everything up; the kids stared at her, waiting for her permission to begin eating. She nodded softly towards them.

“Itadakimasu!” They yelled and dug in. In merely 5 minutes, all of their food was devoured. Their mother’s laughter filled the room as she watched her small babies eat a large breakfast (for their sizes, at least).

“Done!” The two energized kids yelled. They seemed to be even more energized now that they’d eaten.

“Alright, alright. Take your plates up to the sink, then, Shouyou, head off to school. I hope you have a wonderful day.” Mrs. Hinata smiled at her son.

“Of course, okaa-san!” Shouyou got up with a gleeful smile. “I promise to make friends, get on the volleyball team _and_ meet all my teachers!” Shouyou promised as he placed his dishes into the sink, helping his little sister by putting hers in as well.

“I know, Shouyou. I know.” His mother gave him a weak smile, a confusing sadness filling her eyes. “Please drop your sister off at school on your way. I need to do some things.” She stood up and kissed both of their foreheads.

The two orange-haired siblings watched as their mother walked around the corner and out of sight. Natsu seemed a little down from the sudden events with their mother.

“Alright, Natsu~! Let’s get you to your school, so then you can brag to your new classmates how cool your older brother is!” Shouyou smirked, ushering her out the door as he grabbed their backpacks.

He knew their family wasn’t perfect, but he chose to not see the imperfections and just keep the happiness and comforting feelings that his home and mother brought him. His father was rarely around to help fuel these feelings, but in truth, he would crush them and replace them with anxiety and fear.

Shouyou took a big deep breath, composing himself. He put Natsu’s backpack on her. “Alright! Let’s go Natsu~” He grinned and started walking towards his school. On the way there, he took a small detour and dropped his little sister off at her primary school.

After he made sure his sister had safely entered the campus of her school, he ran all the way to his brand new school. He had gotten the volleyball application at orientation and he had filled it out there. All he needed to do now was go to the gym after classes, turn it in and then be accepted.

Yeah, this wasn’t his dream team, but oh well. His parents (more specifically his dad), didn’t want his _“smarts to go to waste at some dumb trash of a school”_. He couldn’t argue with his father, and neither could his mother, so he was stuck in this situation. Even though he wouldn’t be living his full dream, it was still part of it. He was going to cherish these years as if he were at his dream school.

As he walked through the school’s front gates, he marveled at how impressive the school looked. The architecture had many sophisticated modern ideas and shapes, but still managed to add some traditional inspirations. Many buildings were pure white with some cream walls as an accent color. He noticed signs that pointed in the directions of certain buildings; there were about 7. _Science Lab._ He read. _Building A. Building B. Cafeteria. Gym. Track/Field._ He continued reading the signs, then quickly glanced back at the gym one.

He smiled brightly. He knew the direction of the gym now! That was a great start to his year at this school, he thought.

He had memorized his schedule and the school map the previous nights, so he wouldn’t be late to his first class, or any for that matter. He was going to make these 3 years at Seijoh the best years of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! More will soon come, I promise! Please comment any advice you have to improve my writing and any critics.
> 
> I will also try getting my future chapters to be 2k words and up.
> 
> Some Japanese terms will be laced into this fan fic because I'm in the middle of learning the language and it helps me learn and remember it, If requested, I will put meanings at the end of the paragraphs or in the notes.
> 
> (P.S: I'm new to posting on AO3 so I'm still trying to get used to everything!)


End file.
